Talk:Omega Metroid
The fourth picture This animation isn't very good in my opinion. It's just... Annoying. Thoughts? Yeah, its a bit fast, but its quite useful in detailing the movements of the creature. Its not in a thumbnail, so i'll fix that. BTW please sign your posts with four of these: ~~~~, there is a button to do so when editing at the bottom of the page. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 15:50, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Taken care of :) I put together a new animation that actually shows how it moves, rather than randomly jumping around. DashRaptor 18:43, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Fusion I have a question. Why does the Omega Metroid attack Samus at the end of Metroid Fusion? Didn't she have Metroid DNA? And previously she saw some other Metroids that didn't attack her... Because the Omega Metroid at the finale of Metroid Fusion wasn't a true metroid. It was an X Parasite mimicking one. Therefore, it wouldn't have the same neutrality toward Samus as the actual living metroids. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• ) 21:13, 23 August 2009 (UTC) X-Parasites can't mimic metroids: they can't get the DNA, since metroids just devour them. The other metroids she saw didn't attack her because they were more preoccupied with the X, their intrinsic enemy and the biggest threat. The Omega attacked her because they're very violent in general, and at first, it didn't have the SA-X distracting it. When the SA-X does come, it focuses all its attention on her, and only when the X is gone does it focus on Samus again. DashRaptor 00:06, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, however you fail to realize that were the metroid dead, the X Parasite would have no problem duplicating the organisms DNA, (be it that the metroid had not been dead for too long). Personally, I believe this makes a little more sense than going back and rearranging vague, past data in a way that adds closure to your personal thoughts. Just saying. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• ) 02:21, 24 August 2009 (UTC) But the Omega Metroid had just hatched due to the cocoons everywhere. And another reason why it might have attacked Samus is because of all the X she absorbed to regain her abilities.Etecoonboy 02:52, 24 August 2009 (UTC) OK, my bad. You guys are right, I kept thinkin that an X flew out of the metroid when you destroyed it. I just played that last battle to check, and it didn't, so yeah. :D [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• ) 03:07, 24 August 2009 (UTC) That was the point I was about to make as well ;) It was a good theory, though, Piratehunter. :) DashRaptor 03:10, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Silence user! I am your admin! Haha, just kidding. You'll have to forgive me, I've been gone for some time now. I'm just starting to get back into editing. Computer trouble, meh. I better stop changing the subject, this might turn into the next Halo vs. Metroid talk page. What a messy lot of unrelenting spam that was... [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• ) 03:42, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Hehe, it's no problem ;D I've just gotten into the swing of editing too. I'm a big Metroid buff, and I saw a few pages that desperately needed some help, so I decided to throw my expertise in and help out around here! :D DashRaptor 14:17, 24 August 2009 (UTC) OK, now i's clear... Is the line of speculation about the Omega metroid being insane allowed at this point? Doctor Grey 09:36, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Nevermind the previous comment, it was removed. Doctor Grey 08:23, November 22, 2009 (UTC) It could be that it saw samus as predatory competition (alternatively it could have been,as the only "true" metroid left, about to proceed to a queen stage and was feeling hormonal) -Anonymous user Metroids don't exhibit that kind of behavior, they either take turns feeding on prey or all attack it at once. Also, it's quite clear the Metroid had only recently hatched in the bay because of the shell being there, and all of the damage which was not there previously. There also isn't any explicit evidence that Omega form Metroids evolve into Queens either. Personally I believe it's because Omega metroids are more intelligent than their previous forms. It also might've mistaken Samus for the X because of similarities in appearance, but there's no evidence to support that either. By what can actually be supported, there's very little evidence or pointers as to why it behaved the way it did.Doctor Grey 10:03, November 25, 2009 (UTC) On my opinion it's because it is more intelligent and can recognize Samus as another species. Omega Metroid in Fusion "more mature?" I think this should be more clearly defined as speculation. I think it's easier to say Nintendo retconned the creature in the same way it did with Ridley and Kraid from the original Metroid.Op89x 08:01, December 6, 2009 (UTC)op89x It's probably ''less mature. The shell is right there when you enter the bay, and the Omega Metroids on SR388 would have been alive for quite a long time. Doctor Grey 08:38, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Right. I've gone ahead and made the page edit.Op89x 08:46, December 6, 2009 (UTC)op89x I'd have thought any other differences could be attributed to the fact that Metroid life cycles, behavior and evolution changes depending on the environment they are in. It's fairly easy to make that assumption since Metroids evolve differently on different planets, that evolving rapidly in the station, even one mimicking their natural environment could have some subtle or major effects.Doctor Grey 09:41, December 6, 2009 (UTC) While I wouldn't rule this out at all, there's simply nothing in the game itself to suggest it.Op89x 21:58, December 6, 2009 (UTC)op89x Going by ingame evidence I'd say the designers had to take into account the fact you're fighting the Metroid on a time limit, and couldn't really do anything too fancy with the behavior and attack patterns without making it too difficult to complete on time.Doctor Grey 06:32, December 7, 2009 (UTC) What "ingame evidence" are you referring to?Op89x 05:55, December 8, 2009 (UTC) That would be the fight itself.Doctor Grey 07:17, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I see. Well in that case, I'd say there's absolutely no evidence within the fight itself to support your claims above. Because no other forums were engaged, there is not evidence to support this claim any more than any other theory. While what you say is something I wouldn't rule out (as I mentioned above), it's simply not suggested anywhere in the game, even in the fight itself.Op89x 21:58, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Trivia I have an issue with the Trivia section. Never mind the second trivia section mentioning Samus' concern about Metroids, which is lacking any citations. My main issue is with this: "For unexplained reasons, the Omega Metroid attacked Samus despite the latter having Metroid DNA, whereas the other Metroid Clones seemed to ignore her. This may be because the Omega Metroid is more intelligent than the typical Metroid and can see Samus for who she is (a human, in other words, prey) or possibly because absorbing a large amount of the X Parasites in the station has somehow altered the Omega Metroid's mentality, possibly causing insanity, which caused it to become hungry for energy, even forcing it to turn on those it considers to be of the same species." It has already been mentioned above in Fusion that the Metroids were preoccupied with the SA-X in the Restricted Area. This explains why the Metroids in the Restricted Area did not attack Samus. When it comes to the Omega Metroid, I find it hard to believe that it has a superior intelligence compared to its larval form. It may be more intelligent, but I don't see it being a good explanation as to why the Omega Metroid attacks Samus. DashRaptor gives a reason why the Omega Metroid attacks Samus, and that's because it's just a generally violent creature. Etecoonboy also gives a good reason as to why the Omega Metroid attacked Samus. I find it more reasonable to take the SA-X in the Restricted Area to be confused with Samus herself. If, indeed, the Omega Metroid escaped the Restricted Area before its transformations to the Omega stage, it would have seen the SA-X first. This may explain why it attacks Samus at the final part of the game. There may be no evidence for this, but it's far more reasonable than what has been written in the Trivia section. And "insanity"? I'm not even going to pick at that. Any thoughts? Should the two parts to the Trivia be removed or at least shown an more plausible explanation? Metroid Fan 23:33, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I have an issue with the trivia section as well, with this in particular: ""For unexplained reasons, the Omega Metroid attacked Samus despite the latter having Metroid DNA, whereas the other Metroid Clones seemed to ignore her." Nowhere in the game does it state that Samus has Metroid DNA. In the beginning it's stated that a vaccine was made from the Metroid in Super Metroid, it states nothing of DNA, and Samus' ability to absorb the X is just a side effect. I'd like to know from what canon information this "Samus has Metroid DNA" assumption is from. I see no citations, so I can't look it up myself. Diorte 18:46, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Oh man, someone would have to go through all of the game's text, such as the ice beam and X-absorption explanations. I think the game generally implies (at the least) that she is "fused" with the Metroid. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:56, February 11, 2010 (UTC) So side effects = DNA fusion, even if that's impossible? It's just a side effect. The vaccine just made her susceptible to cold and she could absorb the X instead of get infested. It's much easier and safer to just say "The Metroid vaccine had side effects such as..." instead of assuming there was DNA fusion from something that didn't even have DNA in it to begin with. Diorte 07:33, February 12, 2010 (UTC) The Metroid vaccine was created using a cell culture from the Infant metroid, ergo, the DNA and RNA of the creature itself. The side effects of the Vaccine may be permanent, as in they permanently altered Samus' genetic makeup, or temporary, as in until the cells filter out of Samus' body. In the case of the Metroid DNA being the reason the infants in the restricted labritory ignoring Samus, that still doesn't rule out the Omega metroid literally 'seeing' through the Genetic similarities, in that it does have eyes and is not stupid. In the case of the Metroid DNA not having an effect on their perceptions in the least, the Infant Metroids were most likely preoccupied with either devouring the SA-X, or in general, seeing as they were just infants, (And likely not well nourished infants, having been locked behind solid glass.) did not possess the physical strength, or perhaps willpower to attack. Either way, Omega Metroids have eyes. That pretty much accounts for the reason why it attacked Samus. None of this 'zomg it's gone insane' or 'unexplained reasons', the Omega Metroid, and Metroid species in general is a predator, and was most likely doing what all predators do: Hunting prey. Feel free to point out any flaws in my argument here.Doctor Grey 14:05, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Do we actually know that Omega Metroid have eyes? It could have just attacked Samus because it sensed her presence...you are right about it being a predator so I'm pointing out one flaw and then agreeing with you :D (Metroid101 14:09, March 7, 2010 (UTC)) Eyes? Okay, when Dazuro was removing part of the Trivia that was talking about the Omega Metroid having eyes, he wrote a summary that said: "No, it doesn't. Those are the nucleus things in every metroid type." Personally, I think those blue circular things on the Omega Metroid's head are its eyes, whereas its metroid nucleus thing is in its stomach (where Samus has to shoot it). What do other people think? -- Spudwalt 19:12, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :You're right. The nuclei were in the stomach. The spots on the head are sensory organs. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 19:20, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough, checking the Zeta Metroid makes it even more obvious, as its stomach looks identical to the larva's back-shell-thing. Still a poorly worded addition, though. Dazuro 20:57, August 2, 2010 (UTC) It's fairly obvious that eyes are what develops on the sides of the Alpha, Gamma, Zeta, Omega, and Queen Metroid's heads. Check a fight video of the Metroid Queen from Metroid 2, the eyes follow Samus' position during the fight, a pretty dead giveaway.Doctor Grey 21:46, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Omega Metroid is Brutal! This thing is MEAN! My friend let me borrow Fusion, and I played it on my DS. My L button doesn't work, so the Omega Metroid was insanely hard! Wonderwalrus 01:54, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :This talk page is to discuss the article, not the subject. Possible Explaination Perhaps the reason the Omega on BSL was weak to the ice beam was because it was stacked with the Plasma beam. This might have allowed Samus to shoot past the reinforced outer membrane and damage the nuclei directly, as opposed to larval metroids which she merely freezes the outer membrane then shatters it. She uses a similar attack against the Queen Metroid in Other M, once again stacked with Plasma. By this theory, Metroids retain a weakness to the cold, but become unfreezable as they mature. Tzion 06:00, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Left out Why doesn't it mention that the OM almost killed Samus? It mentions MB, Ridley, SA-X and Dark Samus. MB almost Laser Brain Attacked Samus into oblivion. Ridley beat her up and spared her for some reason. Samus couldn't even slightly battle SA-X due to it being very capable of killing her. Dark Samus hit her with that big Phazon corruption blast. OM slashed and would have ripped her limb from limb if not for SA-X hating Metroids. Also, Ridley would have killed her on K-2L if not for Virginia and also in the Pyrosphere if not for good 'ol Anthony. Bossbeater 04:52, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Last boss ever This is so far the last boss ever fought in the series. Shouldn't that be mentioned? Bossbeater 05:47, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :That's likely to change in the future, so you can add it but it's pretty pointless and fairly obvious from the bosses template. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 00:49, December 11, 2010 (UTC) : :I meant so far in the series. If Metroid Dread comes out, it will be erased. I just will leave it out, then. Bossbeater 01:54, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Thought I should point this out. I've noticed that a lot of people seem to be under the impression that the Metroid shells or whatever you want to call them were each left behind by the Omega as it metamorphosed. There are however two problems with this view. First is that Metroid II established that those shells are left behind only during the larval to alpha transition. Close examination of the shells themselves will reveal that they are indeed shaped like a larva's membrane. The second problem is that there are four such shells in Sector 1 which would mean the metroid was an omega before it left the sector, which would bring up the issue of why there was one large one in the docking bay. The only explanation that I feel resolves these issues is that this wasn't the only metroid to survive. At least 4 others got out and began their metamorphosis process only to, presumably, be destroyed by the SA-X. Meanwhile, the omega fought in the docking bay would have had to have been a Big Metroid prior to its first transformation in order to leave behind a shell of that size. Tzion (talk) 03:06, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :There is another explanation too. There are two ways out of Sector 1. They wanted to make sure you see the Metroid shells no matter what. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 03:12, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :No offense, but your explanation would only explain one of the issues I have with the commonly accepted view. Metroid II clearly shows a 1:1 ratio of shells to evolved metroids with the Queen being the only exception. In addition, your idea of them wanting you to see the shells could still work with my explanation. The presence of even one shell would be enough to show that not all metroids perished in the lab. And if one could escape, so could others. 04:36, August 28, 2012 (UTC) ::All metroids shed shells upon evolving. However, most take a long time to evolve. The shells of previous metroids had already decomposed by the time Samus arrived. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 04:51, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :::However, the Omega Metroid in Fusion quickly evolved. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 04:52, August 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::Maybe we should drop the "e-word?" 19:39, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Levitation Inconsistency I noticed that when the Metroid: Samus Returns information was put up quite a bit of information was removed. One bit that was removed was their levitation abilities. I personally feel that it deserves a mention in Inconsistencies since the levitation was present in the original release of Metroid II: Return of Samus. Here's an idea of what a small paragraph of what it would say detail: In the original release of Metroid II: Return of Samus, the Omega Metroids were capable of levitation. In all subsequent games including the remake Samus Returns, it does not demonstrate this ability. Its lack of levitation, however, could be explained by the room having an open door to space, and as such it was gripping onto the floor to avoid being sucked out. If this is just speculation then I am just wasting my time trying to understand why this information was removed. DokutaFutomimi (talk) 21:58, July 17, 2018 (UTC) :The article already acknowledges that the Omega Metroid can levitate in Return of Samus and cannot in Samus Returns and Fusion, and that the latter is most likely a retcon. Especially after Samus Returns (which canonically replaces Return of Samus, the only game where the Omega Metroid levitates), any further explanation would likely be mere speculation. --PeabodySam (talk) 23:39, July 17, 2018 (UTC) :: Okay then, I'll just leave the article alone and not do anything in that case. DokutaFutomimi (talk) 00:11, July 18, 2018 (UTC)